


Doing "stuff"

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: But it's only implied, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat really did not want Kanaya to find out like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing "stuff"

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet based on the prompt:  
> "Person A: *noticeably disheveled as they enter the room* Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff  
> Person B: *also disheveled and grinning smugly* I’m stuff

“Are you sure Karkat is here? I do not recall him mentioning he was going to be occupied. I would have rescheduled our meeting.” Kanaya crossed her hands over her dress as she asked John the same question in the last thirty minutes. 

John snorted into his can of coke and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry was what I said humorous? I do not yet grasp the concept of human joking quite well yet so excuse me if anything I say is rather odd."

“Hahaha no, Kanaya. What you said wasn’t funny... Not unless you know the context,” He snorted again, “God, I crack myself up.”

“Oh dear, are you all right?” she extended a hand towards John who brushed it away.

“Ha, yes I'm OK but what you said was also a good one. By the way, Karkat should be out in a few minutes or so... I hope.” John muttered the last bit to himself.

After ten minutes Karkat came out looking messy and wearing his shirt on backwards. His hair was worse than usual and said backwards shirt was tucked in awkwardly into his pants.

“Oh dear, Karkat! What’s wrong, are you just getting up? That’s very unlike you! Are you sick, should I get you a glass of water?” Kanaya stood from her spot on the couch and crossed the room over to Karkat’s side. She fussed over him till he pulled her hands away.

“No, Kan I’m-” he cleared his throat, “I was just busy doing some stuff last night and I got occupied with it today again. I’m sorry I kept you waiting but you know how these fucking things are.” He patted her arm gently.

“I’m sure _you_ know how the _fucking_ things are.” John snicked from the couch.

“Shut the hell up, John. No one asked for you to open your godawful protein chute.” 

“Karkat, what “stuff” could you quite possibly be doing that have left you in such a disheveled state?” Kanaya looked worried and it made Karkat turn bright red for worrying her moirail this way. He should just tell her...

As Karkat debated on telling her the truth or not, Dave walked out of the room the troll had just minutes ago exited out of himself. He looked in a similar state; tousled hair and wrinkled clothing.

Kanaya did't connect the dots though, she was still under the impression that both boys were merely friends.

“Sup Maryam, how’s it going?” Dave said as he stretched his arms.

“Oh god, you both look absolutely tragic! Were you also doing the stuff Karkat was doing as well? You both should really think about your health and consider doing whatever it is you were doing at more natural hours and not overwork yourselves!” 

John let out a loud "Ha!" to which Karkat turned to glare at him. The stupid dork was going to fuck it up. Luckily for Karkat, Kanaya didn't seem to care about John's outburst. 

Karkat opened his mouth to explain to Kanaya what was or more precisely, _who_ was keeping him up at night when Dave snorted and answered before him.

“Stuff? Oh Kanaya, _I’m_ the stuff.” He smirked at her as she stared at them for a few seconds. Karkat literally noticed the moment she understood the implications of Dave’s answer as her face tinted green.

“Oh, Oh I can see why you both look so... Messy. I had no idea you two were... _Doing stuff_.” She looked away as she pressed her lips in a thin line to keep herself from smiling.

“Nice going, Dave. I was going to ease her into the news.” Karkat punched Dave who just kept his smirk up.

“What better way to deliver the news but by doing some stuff?” He said as he walked over to the couch.

“Maybe by not calling it stuff ever again? I don’t think I’ll be able to say I was doing stuff ever again...” Kanaya shook her head as Karkat smiled at Dave.

“I will.” 

“Karkat!” Kanaya looked appealed and John just curled his lip in disgust. 

But hey, it’s not like he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as well but I just gave it a few touches up before uploading it here!


End file.
